You Got Me
by thelanguage
Summary: Bo Dennis is successful. Her life was a success story from the beginning. Lauren Lewis worked for her success. With the help of her girlfriend, Nadia, Lauren began to forget about her past with Bo and love herself. What happens when they are brought together again. Can Bo learn to love herself? Can Lauren learn to forgive? This story is BoLo in the long run but it won't be easy!
1. Chapter 1

So, I am back! And I am back with a new idea! I hope everyone wants to come on this journey with me. I have some angst, drama, romance, and self- identity struggle in store for our girls! **_This is a Bolo story but it won't be easy_** and if you want me to continue writing, **_Rate and review_** and I'll have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow :) I hope to update this one a lot and also my other story, I plan on redoing some things so I might take it down. Fix it up and there will be two quality stories for you guys to read! Anyways, onward we go! ~ The Langauge

* * *

You Got Me: Chapter 1: The Accident

The wind made it hard to drive and it didn't help that there was barely any sun shinning. The gray sky stretched far to the mountains and then, rain began to drizzle. Bo Dennis began to panick. She was already late for her meeting with some very important people and the weather wasn't helping her get there on time. Bo also wasn't helping herself since she spent too much time reading old messages between her and her past lover. Around the month of May, Bo began to self loathe. This time years ago, Bo made the dumbest mistake of her life. A mistake she still regrets to this day. It was no secret that Bo Dennis life was nearly perfect but only Bo and a very select few knew the troubles Bo has dealt with since she made that life changing decision years ago.

Not thinking about the past, Bo current problem was that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry! A successful lawyer and daughter to Jack and Aife Dennis, owners of multimillionaire music companies, Bo has always been taught since a young age to never be late. One, it made her parents look bad. Two, it made her look bad. Finally, three, it made all of them look bad! And everything was always for the sake of the family. Bo was heir to millions to come and with being a heir, she was aware of the "do's and do not's" of life. She went to a boarding school in Beverly Hills. Then off to college at the University of Southern California and finally she obtained her J.D at UC Berkeley. Her parents knew the type of life they wanted for Bo when she was born and education and appearances were everything. To outsiders, it probably seemed as if the 27 year old had her life all together. Her boyfriend, Dyson, was an aspiring actor and her sister, Kenzi was a fashion designer. Her clique was tight. But there was something Bo Dennis was missing in her life. _Something she has been missing since the 12th grade._

"Move out of the way!", Bo yelled out to the slow moving cars in front of her. Purposely, interrupting her thoughts.

Thinking of the past was hard for her. She was content with her life as it was right now. There was no need to get down on things that just couldn't be. She decided to check the time on her phone. 6:58pm. _Damn_. She pressed hard on the gas, taking her chances even though there was a red light before BAM. She was hit. Or at least she believed she was hit. She looked down at her body. She seemed okay. She had red, blood oozing out of her head but she seemed to be okay. She tried to move but her body was sore and she decided to just let the paramedics rushing towards her do their job.

"Oh, shit" Bo heard a young male say. "That's Bo Dennis, Hale! Help me get her out! Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I hope she's okay."

"Mick. Calm down. We have done this job hundreds of time. Go. Page the trauma doctors. Tell them we have Bo Dennis here. She seems to be okay. The accident isn't too bad. Her car needs a little work but she's staring at me right now. A good sign."

"Alright. I got you, dude!" Mick said to Hale and began to page the doctors.

Hale went to the car and opened the door. Carefully, he picked Bo up and laid her on the stretcher. "It's okay, ma'am. I'm going to call your parents for you and we have the best doctors at Stanford. Before you know it, you will be out in a week".

Bo then spoke to the kind gentleman. "No" she said, "I have a meeting. I am late. Us, Dennis are never late".

"Hey" Hale said. "That's enough talk. Our job is to get you to the doctors to make sure you're okay. Your job will understand and it will be there next week".

Hale then rolled her into the ambulance and they were off.

* * *

Note:Oh, Bo! I think she's too caught up in her life. What do you guys think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all! I hope everything is well and if everything isn't, I hope it gets better! As I promised, here is the second chapter! If you enjoy my story **_follow_** , **_REVIEW_** , **_favorite_** :) it would mean a lot to me. I may have the next chapter up tomorrow if I see others are interested! Anyways, onward with the story! -TheLanguage xoxo

* * *

Chapter 2: I Know You

The ride over to the hospital was deathly silent for Mick and Hale. They both just wanted to do there job right and they knew they had to get Bo to the trauma doctors quickly. The usual jokes between the two and conversations about their mothers and Hale nonexistent love life was brought to a halt.

Then Hale heard an beeping sound coming from behind. "Mick", Hale said, "Take the wheel". Mick began to look around, "Is everything... I don't... Okay". Mick was a nervous guy. Why did he want to go into medicine was beyond Hale. Looking at Mick one last time to make sure he was alright by himself, Hale went to the back of the truck to check on Bo.

"Mick! Drive faster! I think there's brain damage. Her fluids are dropping" Hale yelled to his coworker. He felt his body move forward quickly and he knew that Mick took his advice.

"Hold on, ma'am. Hold on." Hale said to the now unconscious woman.

"5 minutes later and they arrived at the hospital. Hale quickly rushed Bo into the ER. "Stacey", Hale called to the head nurse, "We have Bo Dennis here. We need to get her checked out by one of the trauma doctors and into the OR stat".

Stacey rushed over to Hale and looked down at the woman on the stretcher. "Well, I'll be damned.", she said with wide eyes. "That is Bo Dennis. I swear when Mick paged I thought he was lying but I see we have a big case on our hands. I'll page our best right this instant".

Rushing over to her desk, Stacey opened the files with all the doctors to find the team qualified in handling a situation like this. Then she has paged them and called for the OR to be prepped and Bo's family to be called.

A few minutes later and Bo was in the OR. Quickly, a team of doctors dressed in navy blue scrubs filed in after one another. One doctor in particular stopped mid way in the entrance.

 _I don't know if I can do this. They told us in medical school never to operate if you have a conflict of interest. If Bo Dennis didn't scream conflict of interest I don't know what does._ Then, the young doctor decided to do something really bold. She defied the rules. She quickly ordered the other doctors to do a CAT scan and she told herself she was going to save Bo's life. Not because the unconscious woman was Bo but because she had a job to do and not only was Bo's life important but the work she did was as well.

Like Bo, Lauren Lewis also went to boarding school. From there Dr. Lewis graduated top of her class at the University of California- Los Angeles before heading to medical school at Stanford University and completing her residency there. Now, Lauren works at Stanford Health Care as one of the top trauma surgeons. Most would assume that Lauren's life was nearly perfect like Bo. Her girlfriend, Nadia was a photographer. Her sister, Tamsin was a police officer but what others did not know about Lauren was where her money was going. The money Lauren earned usually went straight to paying for her mother medical treatment and bills. Her mother, Maraget Lewis was diagnosed with stage 4 brain cancer. Tamsin and Lauren lost their father when they were young and ever since, Lauren had vowed to never have young children go through the pain of losing a parent.

Rubbbing the side of her leg, a nervous tick, Lauren impatiently waited for the results of Bo to return. Old memories of a younger Bo flashed in her head. _"She's still beautiful",_ Lauren thought to herself. Then Lauren thoughts were interrupted when someone called her name.

"Lauren?" The woman questioned. "I know you".

Lauren turned around and gasped. "Oh my!", Lauren said, "Kenzi! It's been forever. I'm surprised you recognized me."

"Of course, I remember you", Kenzi said. "It's not everyday a 16 year old walks in on her older sister having sex with her best friend".

Lauren blushed. "Well. That was ages ago. I'm a different person. Bo... is different and engaged! And you, Kenzi. I miss you. I'm sorry I ran away... I just had to leave. Your parents. My father death..."

"No need to explain, .", Kenzi said. "I get it. I miss you too and Bo.. She misses you everyday."

Lauren looked down at her watch Nadia gifted her. It brought her back to the present. "Of course she does. I bet when she is with her star fiancé, she thinks about me. Anyways, Bo was in an accident earlier. It appeared as if she had brain damage but she seems to be okay from what my coworkers are paging me. If you want. You can come find her room with me."

Kenzi smiled, "Thank the GODS! My Bobo is okay. Yes, I'll walk with you. Are you going to speak to her?".

Lauren looked at Kenzi, "I don't... I don't know if I can."

* * *

Note: YAY! Bo is okay. I'm not that cruel. I wouldn't do anything to hurt our BoBo physically, emotionally... Maybe! So now we have more information on Bo and Lauren. I can't wait to see where this will take us!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I hope all is well. Thank you for the kind reviews. I'm back in school but I can update on the weekends so here is chapter 3 and get ready for at least 1 more chapter before Monday! Like always _**please review, favorite and follow.**_ Much love- xoxo The Language

* * *

Walking down the hallway, she anxiously began to ask herself a billion of questions in her head. She gripped her phone in her pale white hands and scrolled down to a particular name. Her finger hovered over the number but she couldn't bring herself to click "call this number". Tears burned in her eyes. She believed herself to be stronger than this. But it was clear she wasn't. Once again, when the storm had settle and the sun was peaking through, her past seemed to call out to her. She decided not to call the number and she placed her phone back in her pocket. Walking up to the door, she took a deep breath in order to collect her thoughts. Once she felt as though she could handle who was going to be in front of her, she opened the door.

There she was. Laying on the hospital bed, peacefully. It confused Lauren. How someone asleep could look so beautiful. She walked over to her bedside and stopped inches away. "You're scared" a voice said to her. Lauren looked in the direction of the voice who was to Bo's left. "Me?", Lauren questioned. "No... I'm not scared. Why should I be?" The young girl stood up. She gave a tiny smile, "It's okay to be scared. You don't have to always be so brave. I'm surprised you came back at all". Lauren laughed. The tears beginning to surface. "Who am I kidding, Kenzi?" Lauren sighed. "It's Ysabeau. I try so hard to forgive her but I can't. I'm not there yet. And I'm not ready to face her either. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm going to head home for the night." Before Kenzi could object, Lauren turned and walked away.

Lauren and Kenzi discussed whether or not Lauren would come into Bo's room when she was awake but of course the young doctor opted out. When Lauren approached the door, she heard the same smoothing voice she heard when she was 15 years old. She was so scared going away to boarding school but at the time her parents assisted that if Lauren went to boarding school, her education would be stellar. It was there that she met Kenzi and eventually her older sister by two years, Ysabeau. Bo's voice, even through it was a bit raspy and shaken from the accident, had the same effect on her. However, Lauren knew that she was no longer 15 years old and Bo was no longer 17 years old. They weren't the same and their relationship, if one would even call it a relationship, was in the past. This is why Lauren decided it would be best if Kenzi was there to comfort her sister and Lauren to wait outside and hover over her older sister, Tamsin's name. Yes, to others her older sister was mean, rude, and crude but to Lauren; she was so much more. When they lost their father and Bo's parents were being controlling of who Bo spent her time with and in what way, Lauren ran to Tamsin and she always seemed to have the answers. She decided not to call Tamsin because she wasn't the same girl she was in boarding school. She had to learn how to be strong and handle her problems herself. She would probably see Tamsin tonight anyways and there was no need to worry her.

So Lauren Lewis, walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of Bo's room when she saw a tall male walking past her. She turned her head over her shoulder and took in his built. He stood roughly around 6 feet tall with a tan complexion others had to pay for. His outfit looked expensive. Wearing a leather jacket that didn't seem appropriate for visiting a hospital, Lauren knew exactly where he was headed. She laughed out to herself. Not because it was funny but because of the irony that she had to face, two of the people she couldn't stand in one day.

 ***switching POV***

She opened my eyes. She was aware of where she was. She was aware of who she was. But Bo wasn't aware of where Lauren fit in. She could have sworn, she heard Kenzi talking to Lauren when they believed her to be sleep. Then maybe again, Bo was dreaming. They say dreams can manifest what you wished to be true and God did Bo wish she could smell Lauren again. Kiss Lauren again... Maybe even...

"Bobo!" Bo heard Kenzi call her name and she turned her head too quickly. "Ouch."

"Be careful. Don't want to see you in another operating room" Kenzi said with a smile.

"Not funny" Bo rolled her eyes. "Am I okay? Did they operate?"

"Nope! They didn't need to. You were in an accident but you weren't seriously injured. I tried to tell you all of this earlier but you passed out"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember the passing out part but I also think I had the weirdest dream and I kid you not, Kenzi. Lauren. My Lauren was there"

Kenzi opened her eyes. She didn't expect to have this conversation with Bo just yet but it seemed inevitable.

"Well" Kenzi started off hoping Bo would pass out once again but Bo stared at her intently. Her brown, chestnut eyes began to search Kenzi body language and she knew she wasn't dreaming. Lauren. Lauren was there. Why? Bo wasn't sure yet but before she could ask. A tall, blonde walked through the door.

"Hey, babe!" They said way too loud. "You're awake. Did you dream about me?"

"Dyson." Kenzi said with disgust.

* * *

Note: We have learned a bit more about Bo and Lauren and I can't wait to continue this journey with you guys! Where you go, I go. Sadly, Dyson serves a purpose so I guess next chapter we'll hope he's not too annoying but I make no promises!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! Thanks for the kind reviews filled with your advice and thoughts. They mean a lot to me so keep it up with the **_reviews, favorites and follows :)_** today, you will be receiving my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy! -The Language xoxo

* * *

Chapter 4: Day by Day

"Dyson." Kenzi said with disgust. Her lips remained tight. She didn't need to say anything else for him to understand how much she disliked him. When Bo first introduced the two, Kenzi had one word for him: prick. Well more than one word, she had two words for him: handsome prick. Yes, Dyson was very attractive and he cared for Bo but he wasn't in love with her. The rising star was too infatuated with himself to love anyone. However, that wasn't the sole reason why Kenzi didn't like Dyson. The real reason was in the tiniest details. For example, Kenzi saw how Bo looked at Dyson and how Bo used to look at Lauren. She also noticed how Bo used to talk about her relationship with Lauren and how little she talks about Dyson. Ysabeau was a proud woman and if she really cared for her partner, she wouldn't want to hide it from the world. Kenzi was Bo's heart and as Bo's heart, she couldn't supported a dead partnership. Even if Bo's mind tricked her into believing she was content enough to be with Dyson.

"Kenzi" Bo said with slight irritation. "Be nice".

"Well, it's hard to be nice to your boy toy when they are a ..." Kenzi started to say before Bo interrupted her, "Please don't finish that thought."

Dyson puffed his chest out and with a smirk said, "Yeah, what she said".

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Coward. Can we not make this about you? This is about my Bobo and your fiancé who was just in an accident. Be compassionate, asshole and ask how she's doing not if she's been dreaming about you".

Dyson slowly nodded in agreement. He hated to admit when he was in the wrong but Kenzi had a valid point.

"You're right", Dyson said with eyebrows furrowed. He so hated to be wrong. "Of course, I'm right. I'm..." Kenzi began to mumble when Bo shot her a look that told her even without words to be more _open minded_.

Dyson coughed before continuing. "Like I was saying... You're right, Kenzi. I apologize, Bo for my actions. How are you feeling?".

Bo let out a soft chuckle, "Like I've been hit by a truck".

Dyson rolled his eyes. "Bo", he said with a stern tone, "I'm serious".

"That's the problem", Bo said while crossing her arms. "You're always a stick in the mud".

"I just want to know if you're okay. I'm not a stick in the mud. Am I?" Dyson questioned.

"Hell yes you are! You're smothering too", Kenzi said and then wrapped her hands around her neck as if she was being choked.

"Cut it out", Bo said with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"You find this funny?" Dyson asked, "Tell her to shut up".

Bo closed her eyes. They were both giving her a headache, "Yes. I find it funny, Dy. She was just joking. You two stop acting like children and go to your separate corners".

Kenzi smirked in Dyson's direction then crossed her legs and pretended to zip her mouth.

"To answer your question". Bo said turning to face Dyson with a smile, "I'm fine."

"Good. If you need anything, let me know and I'll page the doctors" Dyson said sitting on the edge of Bo's hospital bed.

 _Doctors_. Bo thought and she remember Lauren. Messing around with the two goofballs she almost forgot her conversation with Kenzi about her Lauren. She desperately wanted to ask her sister more about her encounter with the young doctor but she couldn't do so with Dyson around. She let out an internal sigh and thought back to when she first laid eyes on the blonde girl. Although, Kenzi credited herself to introducing Bo to Lauren, Bo and Lauren knew the truth. Bo had actually run into Lauren a day before Lauren even met Kenzi. The two, however, decided to leave Kenzi believing she was an excellent matchmaker because the spunky girl did help. If it wasn't for her, Bo would have never known Lauren transferred to Alexander High Academy. So, in a way, Kenzi was an excellent matchmaker even though at the time she didn't know her bestie and older sister were slowly developing feelings for one another day by day.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 **"Hey!" An older girl yelled to her obviously younger sister, "Hurry your ass up! We don't have all day".**

 **The younger girl was slightly shorter and a bit lanky, "Sorry, I had to pack everything and..." Before the younger girl could finish, the taller girl interrupted, "Jeez. Do you really need all of this stuff? You're coming back for the holidays.".**

 **The shorter blonde looked down at her luggage. It wasn't really too much stuff. She had her telescopes, her science kits and favorite books in three different bags and her clothes in one. She didn't care too much about her appearance. After all, Lauren parents were sending her to Alexander High Academy to get a stellar education not to attract others.**

 **"Yes, Tamsin. All of this is necessary. I start school in a week and I'm going to be bored out of my mind if I don't bring my things".**

 **Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Fine. I mean you can always make friends too. You could spend your week doing that. You know, normal 15 year old stuff".**

 **Before Lauren could offer her older sister a rebuttal, she felt strong hands on her shoulders and instantly knew who it was and smiled.**

 **"Tamsin. Leave your sister alone and help her load up".**

 **"Fine, pops. I'm just offering up some advice".**

 **"I'm sure you are but we don't have time for your advice and Lauren's counters. We need to get on the road.".**

 **Tamsin rolled her eyes at her younger sister before picking up her heavy bags and hauling them to truck, Lauren following after her with the single suitcase full of clothes and shoes.**

 **Once they were all settled into the families truck and on the road, Lauren gazed out of the window at the beautiful mountains. She drowned out her parents laugher to some radio show they were listening to and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. She knew Tamsin hated when others were affectionate but with Lauren, she made an expedition. Truth be told, Lauren knew Tamsin was going to miss her younger sister. She fell asleep on her shoulder dreaming about how it was going to be like at her new school.**

 **Before, Lauren knew it Tamsin was waking her up.**

 **"Are we already there?" Lauren questioned while wiping the sleep from her eyes.**

 **"No but we're close. Pops had to go to the atm for gas money. Do you need to use the restroom?" Tamsin asked while taking out her earbuds.**

 **"No, I'm fine." Lauren said.**

 **"Okay. Well, I'm going to the restroom and Moms coming with me. Will you be okay here alone?".**

 **"Yes. I'm okay" Lauren answered. Tamsin looked at her little sister one last time before getting out of the car and following her mom to the restroom in the gas station.**

 **Shortly after, everyone left Lauren saw a car park next to theirs. The car, however, wasn't like any regular car: it was the latest BMW and once the car was completely in a halt, a young girl slightly older than Lauren, got out of the car. She wore her hair in a silk ponytail and had on very short shorts and a tank top. Lauren began to move around in her seat anxiously. Just looking at the older girl, Lauren felt a few butterflies forming in her stomach that confused her.**

 **The girl seemed to be in a hurry and without paying attention, she didn't notice her cellphone falling out of her pocket. Although the girl didn't notice, Lauren did. She anticipated not getting out of the car in fear that she would somehow embarrass herself in front of the attractive brunette. After a few seconds, Lauren got of the car because she knew if she dropped her cellphone, she would want someone to tell her. She swiftly walked over to the cellphone and picked it up.**

 **"Ma'am" Lauren quietly called out before trying again since the older girl obviously didn't hear her, "Ma'am". The older girl turned around and looked behind her. "Are you talking to me?" She questioned.**

 **"Uh" Lauren began to say, "Yes?" She asked, "I mean yes, yes I am". She was still working on her confidence. Her sister was teaching her more social skills everyday.**

 **The older girl smiled, "Well, I'm older but not old enough to be called ma'am, call me Bo. What do you need?".**

 **Lauren stared up at Bo's chocolate eyes. _She was so beautiful. Elegant. Graceful_. Bo noticed the younger girl gawking at her and having trouble forming words. She began to look at Lauren's body. She smirked. _Attractive_. Lauren obviously wasn't wearing a bra and her hard nibbles were showing through her NASA tshirt.**

 **Blushing under Bo's attention, Lauren quickly handed Bo her phone, "Youdroppedthis." She said in one breath. She needed to get back in the car. This was too much interaction with people, attractive people, in one day. Surprised, Bo patted her back pocket to see if she really did drop her phone. It was empty.**

 **"Well thanks..." Bo waited for Lauren to say her name but when she didn't, she asked "What should I call you?".**

 **"Oh. Call me Lauren" Lauren said looking from Bo's lips to her eyes. Bo smiled. "I like your name. Well thanks, Lauren. I was rushing to get junk food for my younger sister and I guess I didn't notice I dropped my phone. Our parents have been forcing us to eat healthy lately and my younger sister and I have been dying for Ben and Jerry ice cream. They get home soon so I better hurry.".**

 **"It's no problem. I should really be getting back too." Before Lauren could turn away, Bo grabbed her hand. "Wait! I was wondering. Does Lauren have a last name?"**

 **"I do. Lewis. Lauren Lewis" Lauren answered. "Why?".**

 **"Well, I can't find you without a last name" Bo winked. Lauren looked away quickly. _Was she flirting with me?_ Lauren asked herself. "I have to go; I think my family is back. It was nice meeting you, Bo".**

 **Before Bo could agree, Lauren was gone. She sighed and looked at her hands. Lauren skin was so warm. Bo instantly missed the contact which was weird for a heterosexual girl. She shrugged and went into the 7-11.**

 **When Lauren got back into the car, Tamsin was already there along with her parents. "Where did you go and who was that girl you were talking to?" Tamsin questioned looking at Lauren but Lauren avoided eye contact by pulling out a book and pretending to read. "Bo." She said quietly. Before Tamsin could ask anymore questions, Lauren suggested they got back on the road and when her father agreed they pulled off.**

 **It wasn't long into the drive before Lauren began to replay her encounter with Bo over and over again. After while, it began to make her sad because it was most likely the last and only time she would see Bo. Shaking the thoughts of the day from her head, Lauren began to mess with her older sister who was asleep. She was going to miss this when she made it to Alexander.**

* * *

Note: The first encounter! Aw. Lauren is so cute trying to be confident like her big sis, Tam Tam. The next chapter, we will learn more Lauren home life and maybe another flashback will be in store ;)


End file.
